It is well known in the fabrication of motor vehicle bodies to provide a closed box section structure by welding together a pair of sheet metal panels. For example the windshield pillar of a vehicle body is typically constructed of a first panel and a second panel which are separately stamped into shapes which have flanges along the lateral edges which fit together and define a closed hollow box section. The flanges overly one another and are conventionally pinch welded together. The flanges must have a sufficient width to provide a clamping surface by which the flanges may be clamped together. Furthermore, the width of the flange must be sufficient to receive the spot weld which attaches the two flanges together.
A disadvantage of the aforedescribed pillar construction is that the flanges project outwardly from the closed box section and thereby add to the dimension of the windshield pillar which in turn affects the aesthetics of the vehicle.
It would be desirable to provide a method by which two stamped panels could be joined into a closed box section without the disadvantage of a flange projecting from the finished structure.